


Midnight

by RueBlaze



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueBlaze/pseuds/RueBlaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Years Eve, and she's all alone at a party until Liam Payne decides to make her his midnight kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

The New Years Eve party was in full swing at the mansion. A beautiful house, decorated to the nines for the festivities, filled with people in their best dress. There was a glass in every hand, with classy drinks ranging from champagne to mixes that were for the sole purpose of getting so drunk the drinker couldn't even move, much less think or open their mouths. The woman in the skin tight and striking red dress was standing against a wall with a slight smirk, sipping a glass of vodka and some fruit punch. "You look lovely tonight." The voice was thick and entirely British as it spoke to her, a smirk in the voice. Liam Payne was a handsome man, a model and musician who made a living off of his face and body. A smirk rested on her own lips, and she took another sip of her drink before glancing at him. He looked good that night, dressed in a tight fitting dark grey suit. The bourbon in his glass really brought his look together.

"..not too bad yourself either. Are you the host this evening?"

"Nah, I never host these things, I hate having to worry about clean up afterwards. Who's your date tonight, hm?"

"Flying solo. Was supposed to come with Cam, but he couldn't make it. Got invited to a party in New York that he was more interested in."

"Shame..leaving a girl like you alone at a party of this caliber? Anyone could snatch you up for a midnight kiss.."

"It's a risk he took by not making anything between us official...but you won't be the one snatching me up." The look up surprise on Liam's face was priceless. If she hadn't known better, she would think this was the first time the playboy had ever been rejected, or told no. Shrugging ever so slightly like it was matter of fact, she finished off her drink before walking to the kitchen to refill her glass. He followed close behind her, standing on the other side of the island as she made the drink.

"Why not me?"

"I have respect for myself, Liam, and you don't factor into that." Shrugging again, she poured the mixed liquids into her glass, before freezing slightly as she felt Liam moving behind her. His fingers brushed against the back of her neck, placing just enough pressure to feel dangerous as he moved her hair out of the way. His breath was warm on her neck for a moment before his lips brushed against his ear, his body lightly pressed against her's. 

"Four hours until midnight, I will have you." The blonde's voice was deep and filled with lust as he whispered the threat, or promise, sending a shiver down her spine. He walked away, and she stayed perfectly still, resting both hands on the bar to brace herself. He was far too attractive for his own good, and she knew that when he said he would have her, he was telling her a fact. It would happen, and no amount of fighting would help her. But after feeling his touch on her skin, she knew she didn't want to fight him. It was like electricity every time they touched, had been since the day they met, and the first time they spoke. Never had they let that spark of electricity become something more though, tonight would be the first time.

There was a twinge of guilt knowing that this was going to happen already, giving him what he wanted. For the sake of spiting him she didn't want this to happen. He had to learn that people could tell him no and that things wouldn't always be the way he wanted them to be. But between the intense desire she had for him, regardless of just ending up another notch in his bed post come morning, and bitterness towards Cam for not showing up and stating quite simply what their relationship meant to him, the idea of adding the Liam Payne as a notch to her lipstick case was a thrilling one.

The next four hours were a game of cat and mouse between herself and Liam. A dance here, a flirtatious remark here. Flirting with someone else to make the other jealous. A bit lip here, or a slight gasp there, little tastes of what was to come. At midnight as everyone began to countdown the new year, they were standing together, bodies pressed together as Liam wrapped his arm around her waist. They alternated the count down, daring the other one and both refusing to back down. As the clocks switched to the next day, he leaned down and captured her lips in a deep and hard kiss, which she returned without any hesitation, challenging him to do more.

She wasn't quite sure how they ended up in the bedroom upstairs, if it was someone's actual room or a guest room, if it was Liam's or a friend's, but she didn't care at that point. There'd been enough alcohol consumed over the course of the evening that any hesitation she had over doing this was gone. Their kissing was hot and heavy, and she couldn't control the moans coming out of her mouth. His hands were larger than she remembered as they moved over her body, rubbing over the dress as he moved her towards the bed. Her smaller hands moved over his body as well, stripping him of his suit layer by layer.

He pushed her back onto the bed, breaking them apart for the first time since kissing at midnight so she could really look at him. The smug smirk on his lips was almost enough to make her punch him and leave the room, change her mind again. He can tell though, and takes his shirt off slowly, distracting her by revealing his sculpted torso. The muscled and toned abs were better than she could have ever imagined, despite having seen pictures of it in countless memories, or texts that he 'hadn't meant' to send to her. Resting her palms flat against the mattress, she leaned back and crossed her legs a moment as she watched him slipping out of the rest of his clothes, idly tapping her toe. There was a proud moment of seeing him in only boxers before her dress had even been unzipped.

As Liam moved on top of her, kissing her deeply, she kissed him back hard, lightly biting his bottom as she moved easily and rolled them over. Straddling him she sat on him easily, curling her fingers in his hair at the nape of his neck to pull him up with her as she sat up. Grinding hard against him, she broke the kiss slowly, biting his bottom lip again and tugging at him as she stood up off of him. A smirk rested on her lips as she slowly turned her back towards him and unzipped the red dress, letting it fall to the floor before turning towards him. It was his turn to rest with his palms down on the mattress supporting himself as he watched her, biting his bottom lip. Black lace fell down to the floor on top of the dress, leaving her perfectly naked. "Cam's a fucking idiot," he breathed his approval, shaking his head ever so slightly.

No argument came from her as she walked over and straddled him again, grinding hard against him and kissing him deeply, pushing him back hard against the mattress. The fight began as they rolled back and forth, Liam's boxers coming off some where along the way as each one struggled to stay on top. Neither one wanted to admit they were submitting to the other. Finally a position was found as Liam sat up on the bed with her in his lap, riding him hard and fast. His hands rested on her hips, moving against the rhythm she set, his mouth attached to her neck and the tops of her breasts as he left his mark heatedly against her skin everywhere he could. Her nails bit into his back, leaving red lines against his skin before breaking it and drawing thin lines of blood. Neither of them would be able to just brush this off like it didn't happen in the morning.

Their bodies were glued together for hours, moving between different positions and numerous orgasms and they ushered in the new year the best way they could think of. There was cursing and moans, bites followed by tender kisses in the moments they let a shred of emotion slip into the heated passion of the night. She was breathless, covered in her own sweat and his when she finally laid down on the bed, barely able to keep her eyes open much less go another round. His arm slipped around her waist, pulling her back against him as he laid down to rest as well, and she suspected it would be the last time she ever felt his electric touch. A shame after the best sex of her life.

When consciousness finally ripped her from sleep, his arm was no longer around her, and he was no longer pressed against her. She didn't move for several moments after opening her eyes, struggling to remember all she could from the night before. If the aches from every inch of her body were any indication, it would be worth remembering for a long time. Sighing softly, she rolled onto her back, before jumping at movement from the corner of her eye. "Jesus!"

Liam was still there, laying on his side with his head propped up in his hand. He'd just been watching her sleep with a smirk. "Took you long enough to wake up, thought I might have to kiss you awake sleeping beauty." Her lips twisted in a slight smirk, and she bit back a cheeky remark as she rolled towards him and kissed him softly. He'd stayed.


End file.
